Legend of the Red Phantom
by rusticsky
Summary: DJ thinks he's normal, that is until a red phantom arrives and threatens both he and his mother's life. That's when his mother decides to let him know that he is a prince. DJ works with the alphas to build an army, but even the army isn't strong enough to stop this threat. DJ must put together a team to find the Shield and Sword that can defeat the Phantom once and for all.


**A/N: Hey, I just wanted to post my first ever fanfiction, actually a collab with my bestie. This was back from years ago when she and I were obsessed with Animal Jam. But to all of you Animal Jam lovers, here's just our fanfiction. i hope you like it! It's actually not a very bad fanfiction, for the age we wrote it at, like 9. Well, please read and review! If you don't feel like reading the whole thing, you don't have to, just leave a review even on the first chapter! Love ya! - Newsie**

Chapter One

It was a bright and sunny day, the birds were chirping and the sun was shining and everything was nice. The young prince DJ and his mother, who wanted him to live a normal kid's life, were out in their pool swimming freely.

"Mom?" DJ asked, "Do you think that I could be a warrior someday?"

"Oh I am sure you could, you have enough skills to lead the warriors." Lime replied.

"You Really Think So?" DJ said to ensure the answer to his question.

"I really do," Lime replied, swimming to the steps of the pool. DJ smiled, he then picked up a pool noodle and began pretending to ward off phantoms. Then the strangest thing happened, it started to rain. It was pouring down on the house

"What in the name of the Alphas is happening?" DJ asked himself. After a large drop of water hit the ground, red lightning made of fire rained from the clouds. Lime quickly pushed DJ inside the house, shut and locked the doors, and hid inside.

"M.. M…. M… Mother? W.. W.. W… What was that? DJ said shaking in fear.

"I am afraid, that….. the Alpha's Worst fears… have happened. The Red Phantom is alive once again." Lime said trying not to sound afraid. DJ turned his head in confusion.

"Who is the Red Phantom?" DJ asked.

"I expected you to ask, I wish I could avoid talking about it, but, I guess I can't." Lime said with slight disappointment in her voice. Still, she started the story. "Once upon a time, Jamaa was nothing more than a few animals, and many different places. Then the animals discovered gems while digging for food. they started collecting items and selling them for gems. they created dens out of driftwood off the bay of what is now Crystal Sands. they made clothes out of sheep fur. then the most amazing thing happened, the Alphas were born. Greely was born in a dark cave with many deep winding tunnels. Cosmo was born on a farm with many nature characteristics. Peck was born in a small town with plenty of artistic opportunities. Liza was born in the spotlight as the top TV star on the show Panda Power. Sir Gilbert was born a general's son and was always ready to fight. Graham was born in a technological place and loved to invent. Though through all the happiness of the rising heroes, everyone knows, when there is a hero there has to be a villain. the Red Phantom was created out of all the evil in the world and he gave way to an entire army. since the Alphas were still young, the Red Phantom Went on strike. he destroyed the villages, killed innocent animals and broke the Zeos statue of peace," Tears were rolling down Lime's face at this point, she wiped them off and continued the story.

"Yet, when the Alphas grew older they defeated the Red Phantom's Body. though his soul flew away and was said to return one day, and that day is apparently today DJ." Lime said finishing her story. DJ was crying too, when his mother put a paw on his back a messenger eagle rushed into the den and knocked over several objects

"QUEEN LIME THE RED PHANTOM HAS RETURNED WE ARE ALL DOOMED! WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE! IT IS THE END OF JAMAA AS WE KNOW IT!" Humuka said as he burst into tears.

"Calm down" Lime said.

"Queen Lime?"

"Oh my. DJ, I am so sorry, I wanted you to live a normal life and not be a annoying royal fox."

"Thats ok, Mom. I like a normal life." DJ replied.

"The Alphas wish for your presence to talk on these very disturbing matters" Humuka said finally catching his breath.

"We Will Be right there." Lime said bravely.

 **A/N: Well, there's us trying to do the big reveal... and failing. Please read on!**

Chapter Two

The queen and the young prince sat down in the carriage on it's way to the alpha base.

"Mom? why are we in a carriage?" DJ asked his mother.

"Because it is much faster than traveling on paws." Lime answered trying to sound as brave as she could, even though she knew that everyone was scared, she wanted DJ not to worry.

After a long hour in the carriage, the royal animals arrived at the alpha base. They walked inside to find a large room with many seats and tables where six seats were taken by the mighty alphas.

"Welcome your majesty, please have a seat." Liza said trying to uphold a smile.

"Now, we all know what is happening." Sir Gilbert said eyeing DJ.

"Yes Sir Gilbert, he knows." Lime said as strongly as she could.

"Might we get on with the meeting?" Peck said standing high on top of the stack of books she stood on so she could see.

"My my we have gotten a little off track, let's get back to work" Cosmo said.

"Quite right Cosmo, now lets begin. Any questions?" Liza said.

"Me!" DJ said raising a paw. "My mom told me the story and how you defeated The Red Phantom Before. Why don't you just go do it again?"

"Young Prince, that time we had help from all the jammers and wild animals of Jamaa we didn't do it single-handedly." Greely said slightly emerging from the shadows.

"Then why don't we bring together all the Jammers? We have more than ever before! If us alone can't do it, than maybe working together we all can!" DJ said excitedly.

"The kid has a point, we do have more Jammers than before. We can do it!" Cosmo agreed.

"Yes we can do it!" all the alphas agreed.

"Then let's get to work!" DJ said.

 **A/N: In case you couldn't tell, we hate the panda.**

Chapter 3

DJ lead the jammers to the giant room of gear to suit up for the battles.

"Mister, DJ, Sir. Will we die?" said a scaredy cat panda.

"If we do we will die trying or for sacrificing our lives." Said the brave Royal Fox.

DJ threw on elf armor, grabbed a sword and was ready to go. Lime grabbed elf armor and a bow and arrows and was up and ready to fight.

While the other Jammers were getting ready DJ sat on an empty crate looking to the sky. Lime was confused and went to sit by her son.

"Is something troubling you son?" Lime asked DJ.

"Well I have been wondering, If I have or had a father." DJ replied.

"Well, you did, he… he… he… d- died in battle" Lime quivered.

"What was his name Mom?" DJ asked.

"Igneous….." Lime said silently.

"I bet he was amazing" DJ said to his mother trying to cheer her up.

"Oh he was, handsome, strong, a great adventurer, and Greely's Brother." Lime said smiling glad to remember her late husband.

DJ frowned.

"I know you miss him Mom. I wish I knew him," DJ sighed.

 **A/N: We really hate pandas. Just in AJ though. They're adorable in real life.**

Chapter 4

The Field was silent except for quiet stomps of paws on the ground on the outside these soldiers were silent but on the inside they were scared. they marched to the wall that separates Jamaa and the phantoms. the foxes started digging holes under the wall the signal bird tweet sent to the rest of the solders that the tunnel was done. They all climbed under the wall and into phantom land.

"No phantoms in sight lets go" DJ said, leading his army.

"Your highness, sir, is it true that, there is a red phantom?" a young bunny asked.

"Yes little one. I am Prince DJ, but you don't have to call me your majesty or your highness, or your high royal highness Prince DJ" DJ said.

"I am Daisy, DJ," said Daisy.

"What are these trespassers doing on my land?" The red phantom announced.

 _"Growing is our thing, to be a phantom king! All is wrong, nothing right, being a phantom king!"_ The phantoms chanted so the army could hear them.

"Sir DJ! A panda just got... Put to sleep by a phantom!" A young fox told DJ.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Humuka yelled.

About fifty animals from the army got killed that night, including the scaredy cat panda. Every phantom was gone, except the Red Phantom. But the red phantom spawned even more.

"Give up for our first try. Go!" DJ exhaustedly yelled.

 **A/N: Battle scenes, eh?**

Chapter 5

"Don't lose hope everyone! We didn't battle for nothing!" Lime tried to cheer everyone up.

"Queen, we battled for nothing, or so it seems," Daisy the rabbit sighed.

"Don't give up guys!" DJ tried to help, too.

"DJ, you're just gonna say, let us lose 5,000,000 animals to try and defeat a phantom? Instead of live and be a phantom?" Daisy asked with her head hanging. "I'd rather die than be a phantom! DJ yelled.

"Sir, Red Phantom, sir," the phantom army said.

"My minions, aww glorious days are headed our way, Jamaa is ours!" the red phantom said.

"Not yet, your highness. They have only left our land not their land. Retreat!"the deputy phantom said.

"This is what you call an army? An army of goofs? Back then your father was stronger and I defeated all of your relatives, except your brother. We should not lose hope. Jamaa will be ours!" the red phantom explained.

"Now, Nephew, chose some girls to be in your new army. There's Casey, Dawn-"

"Dawn," DJ sighed. He was in Love at first sight.

"DJ,I'm...Dawn,"she said. She was in love at first sight, too.

"eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrr hi… umm- oh uh i umm err choose uh Dawn…... ya!" DJ Said losing his words.

 **A/N: Yeah, a huge Lion King two reference there... oof.**

Chapter 6

"Eagles and owls, fly ahead and see if the phantom army has reached us yet," DJ commanded.

"Sir yes Sir!" Josh, an owl responded from a tree doing a salute.

 _Stomp! Stomp!_

"The army is approaching! DJ,grab some Swords! Now!" Greely yelled. DJ grabbed some. _Give me a break,Uncle Greely. I'm tired now,_ DJ thought. _Anyway, I better get moving, DJ thought._

 _"_ Army, umm kill them I guess?" DJ ordered, unknowing how to command his tiny army.

"Sir DJ?" Dawn asked.

"Fair Maiden Dawn, may I have this war dance?" a random panda asked her.

"Not you, captain DJ!" Dawn said, embarrassed.

"Oh umm... Er hi Maiden Dawn, wanna... Have this bow and arrows? It was my father's and is really special," DJ said smiling.

"Oh DJ I couldn't-" Dawn said, being interrupted by DJ.

"Dawn please take it. you'll need it!" DJ embarrassedly smiled.

"I consider it an honor!" Dawn said.

"HEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The panda said. "I'm Rockin, nice to meet ya," Rockin said.

"Well hello, "Dawn Said. The war started. Many animals were put in temporary sleep, but Liza put a life thing out so they would live.

"We meet, nephew," the red phantom said.

"Nephew?" DJ was confused. His uncle was Greely and only Greely,

"Phantom, I'm confused, you have the wrong fox".

"You are David Jones, DJ for short. I am correct?" The Red phantom asked.

"Yeah. But-" he was interrupted by the phantom.

"Yes, Igneous was your father. Pity I killed him to try and claim the throne. The alphas found out and killed my previous body, but not my soul," the phantom explained," Now I will kill you, as payback!" He stuck his sword into Dj's side. He looked and was nothing like a phantom.

"Oww!" DJ yelled. Dawn heard DJ and came running to save him.

 **A/N: CLIFFHANGER**

Chapter 7

"Ouch, that really hurt!"cried DJ. His face red with anger and fear.

"DJ, it's okay. Breathe deeply..." Lime said. A ghost formed in the air.

"Igneous! Could it be?" Asked Lime.

"I am here to see our son," he told Lime, and soon saw DJ wasn't doing good... At all," I'll pay Ernest for this." Jamaa War ️ had begun.

 **A/N: Suuucch a long chapter**

Chapter 8

 _Hut!Hut!_

The two armies had started to march onto the battlefield. DJ was ready. He was disguised as a normal soldier along with his small group who were in the front of the Jamaa army.

"Alright, army, they have no captain, move onward!" The phantom captain said.

 _Hahaha! They are clueless of our trick!_ DJ thought. A young girl phantom spotted DJ and thought, _what a handsome soldier... Wait! That's Jamaa's Captain!_

"Captain Phantom! The boy in the front is Commander DJ of Jamaa!" She said.

"Oh Remy, you are so clueless," her friend said.

"Hump,"said Remy.

"Alright I am DJ! Look at my face! You see a young fox warrior. That is correct. I am commander DJ, who shall save Jamaa from you monsterized animals," DJ bravely said," And we, shall not be defeated!"

"DJ? Remy said, remembering the jammer she was good friends with the month before she became a phantom.

"Remy?" DJ said, puzzled. " Hi old buddy. Why join them?" DJ asked.

"I was forced to. Commander, I want to be an animal again," she commanded. She turned back into her wolf form and armored up to save Jamaa.

"Hey Dawn, have you seen my mother?" DJ asked.

"Not at all, why?" Dawn answered. " Because she might be kidnapped," DJ said.

"Sir DJ! Sir DJ!" Humuka said," Queen Lime has been kidnapped!"

"We meet again, nephew," the red phantom said.

"So we do, Uncle Red Phantom Ernest Whateveryourlastnameis," DJ said, trying to be brave.

DJ ran into the phantom, head on with his sword first stabbing him.

"Hahahahahahaha! No normal sword and shield can kill me! Only a special one," The Red Phantom said.

"I will Kill you if it takes every ounce of energy in my body to avenge my father's death!" DJ said angrily.

"Don't be so sure. Hahahahaha!" The Red Phantom said.

 **A/N: If I really was an evil author I wouldn't include any of the other chapters and never update this story again, but I'm not, thankfully.**

Chapter 10

"Nephew, where have you been?" Greely startlingly asked, seeing DJ rush into the room with Daisy.

"Did we win- wait oh yeah... He wanted to turn me evil but i said no no no so i ran hard whoosh and boom i was too quick for him!" Daisy said excitedly.

"Greely, he said that only a special sword and shield can kill him. And where is my mom?"

"She was kidnapped! I tried to save her but he put me in a cage Cosmo came after they took her and freed me. I am so sorry..." Peck said starting to cry.

"A Special sword and shield... eh? He must be talking about The Sword of Zios and The Shield of Mira… hmm..." Greely said.

"What is that?" Peck asked.

"You were just a bunny when this was created, Peck. It was long ago before Zios and Mira were imprisoned. When the phantoms first came to, Jamaa Zios and Mira had created a sword and shield that if stabbed into the heart of a phantom it took the bad away. But, if they have none or only a speck of good they die," Greely said.

"So say Peck was to be turned into a phantom, and you stabbed her with the sword then placed it on the shield all that evil would be gone forever, it doesn't hurt don't worry, as long as they have good in them" said Greely.

"Where do I Find it Uncle Greely?"

"Now DJ, Legend has it you can not travel alone. You must have ten people with you and a map is buried with the first animals in Jamaa. So Follow me and you must choose nine of your closest friends." Greely Said. They marched to the Great Hall where All animals DJ had ever met gathered.

"Ok first Dawn, Daisy, Belle, Remy, Jack, Mark, Aura, Emily, Sarah, and Josh. You are all coming with me," DJ told his team, and they would set off on their Quest to Find The Sword and Shield of Zios and Mira the day after.

 **A/N: ITS GETTING GOOD**

 **But the packing chapter is next, you can probably skip most of it.**

Chapter 11

"I will need some swords, shields, and bows and arrows, a couple of caps, and my sleeping bag," DJ Said throwing his stuff into his backpack.

"I will pack for the rest of us," Dawn said.

"Don't forget Mrs. and Mr. Snowy!" Remy pointed out.

Finally they set out on their journey starting off towards the graveyard to find the map.

 **A/N: You're fine. Ya didn't miss much.**

Chapter 12

And off they went on a quest to save Jamaa.

"Here we are... the Graveyard," Dawn said, a bit frightened.

"Don't worry, I shall protect you from the spirits. I think they have the map..." DJ said. Fog spread over the gravestones.

"If you seek the map of the magic weapon, you must answer these questions," the crocodile spirit said.

"I'm in!" DJ said. "No, Sir DJ, we cannot risk your life. Shall Daisy go?" Dawn said.

"I'm in!" Daisy said.

"One problem," a fox spirit said," if you answer wrong, you shall have your soul sucked."

"THEN WHY DO IT?" Jack blurted out.

"So we can kill the Red Phantom," said DJ.

"First question. _Friends are down one path. Glory and Fame on the other. Shall thee take the path with friends, or with glory._ " a seal spirit said.

"Friends! Duh!" said Daisy, knowing it was the right answer.

"Correct. Now, _from a scale of one to ten, how do you believe honesty matters?"_ a lion spirit said.

"Te-" Daisy said, being interrupted.

"ONE!" Jack blurted out.

"WRONG" roared the lion spirit. "For being disrespectful and rude your soul is ours!" the spirits all said.

"Only the purest of souls will survive and win in the end any power of their choice." a beautiful Arctic Wolf spirit said.

"You all (except Jack) have passed. We sense honesty and trustworthiness in all of you," an odd bird spirit said.

"Mira," DJ muttered.

"Yes, and I, Zios,"said Zios.

"Here is the map. The next challenge is in Mt. Shiveer," Mira said, sounding confident.

"Go to Mt. Shiveer. Challenge awaits. There, you will be tested, Good luck to you all." Zios said.

"Ok lets travel till the sun starts to go down then we will make camp. They traveled till the sun was going down and rested in the mountains and set up a tent using blankets stitched together and used Jack's blankets to make pillows. Josh flew and found firewood for a fire pit.

They gathered around and began to tell campfire stories. Then they slept until sunrise.

 **A/N: AND THEN THEY ALL DIED... joking.**

Chapter 13

The young adventurers awoke at dawn and began to climb Mt. Shiveer.

When they reached the top, they saw two birds, one a hawk and the other a dove.

"Hmm... what could this mean?" Dj asked. The dove tweeted in a tune, then the hawk cried in the same tune.

"Wait! I know what to do!" Elizabeth said they looked to the side of the birds and saw instruments.

"We have to play the tune" Elizabeth told the others. Elizabeth played the piano, Josh played the ukulele, Sarah on the flute, Remy on the drums, Mark on the bass, Daisy on the trumpet, Aura on the Guitar, Emily as the triangles, Belle on the bassoon, and Dawn and DJ singing.

"Ok one two three" Emily said. They all started to play their instruments. Dawn and DJ sang.

Once the song finished a bridge appeared. they all walked onto the bridge and to the other mountain where it ended.

"You have shown that you all can work together to go do anything" a girl wolf spirit sang, "but now you must try and get out of this mess."

The spirits disappeared and the mountain was destroyed. while they were falling a spirit appeared.

"I am allowed to put one thing at the bottom of the trench, say out loud what you want at the bottom of the trench" the spirit sang.

"Hmm... " DJ wondered. Pillows? Nah. Dirt- eh. Water- deadly! Friends- now he liked that. Suddenly he knew.

"A STAIRCASE!" he yelled.

And so a staircase appeared. It lead down and out of the trench. They all climbed up it and were safe on the other side.

"1 CHALLENGE LEFT," suddenly a bird spirit appeared,"I am Mira's daughter."

"You?" asked DJ, confused.

"Yes, I am Sophie," said the bird, "You must free me by defeating the phantom. The ancient prophecy is about this quest."

Thinking about Sophie, and his mother, he decided it was crucial to defeat Ernest.

The next day they had hit Dupla.

"AJ COME HERE THIS MOMENT! YOU ARE IN SOOOOOO MUCH TROUBLE!" said a voice DJ didn't recognize. He turned to see a boy fox, that looked exactly like him in a Mirror.

"Hello doppelgänger. I am AJ," said the boy.

"I'm...DJ?"said DJ, awkwardly looking at AJ.

"Make that prince AJ," said AJ.

"And make that prince DJ," said DJ. DJ fell. AJ fell. The two alike girl foxes helped their boyfriends up.

"You are kinda creeping me out." Dj said staring at AJ.

"To pass this test you must decide if you want his life or your own." a hazy voice said.

"I get ice cream every day, my allowance is 100,000,000,000,000,000 gems, and I can order anyone to do what i want, I have no friends though," Aj said.

"Wealth, fame, Ice Cream- no friends huh. That must be lonely. I prefer having friends," Dj said as the Mirror cracked and a portal opened. Everyone was sucked in and everything went black.

 **A/N HE CHOSE WRONG ALWAYS BE ROYAL FOLKS**

 **Joking, again**

Chapter 14

When they emerged from the Portal only DJ, Dawn, Daisy, Josh, Remy, and Elizabeth remained.

"Welcome here you will find your fourth test." the voice whispered.

A bunny spirit appeared and whispered, "To test your courage follow the path, one at a time, if you fail, causes not death, but memory gone, and back to your birthplace, forever till dawn." Elizabeth entered first and after a few minutes there was a shriek and the bunny said that she had failed. Josh went next and bounded across.

"Josh has succeeded." the bunny said. Daisy went next following Josh's pawsteps. After Daisy, Remy ran across. Dawn went in next and hurried through. DJ finally went in. First it was pitch black then there were spikes, lava, fire, TNT, and stink bombs.  
DJ ran and hopped across struggling several times, then making it.

"Your final test will be through the portal." the voice said opening a portal. everyone jumped in appearing in a star filled sky, where they were standing on clouds.

"Welcome for your final test, choose whatever power in the world." the voice whispered.

"I choose the power of shapeshifting, so I can change shapes in times of need." Josh said.

"I choose the power of Happiness so I can make anyone happy." Remy said.

"I want the power of Water, to stop droughts in Jamaa" Daisy said.

"I want the power of Light, to brighten spirits, and remove darkness." Dawn said.

"I would like the elemental powers, to save lives," DJ decided.

"You have all passed the test, you chose powers that would help others not be greedy for yourself. Here is the sword and Shield of Mira and Zios." The voice said lowering a shining sword and blazing shield.

"Ok first things first, Remy will be unphantomized." Dj said stabbing Remy and placing it on the shield. Suddenly Remy's darkness melted away to reveal a pink fox. "Now to get Ernest and stop him once and for all!"

 **A/N: DJ has priorities, folks. Mainly the girls.**

Chapter 15

 _Dj and his team approached the Phantom Fortress._

"Haha, come to die DJ?" Ernest asked mockingly.

"No, I've come to kill you!" Dj yelled lunging for Ernest's heart. Dj blocked Ernest's blows with the shield.

"Give up now child, and I might just let you live." Ernest mocked.

"Never!" Dj said plunging the sword into other phantoms while not looking. Dj continued to plunge his sword into phantoms until only Ernest remained.

"You killed my father, you captured my mother, and now I am going to Kill you!" DJ said about to kill Ernest, until he stopped. DJ was too good to kill a family member. Instead, he pulled out a gemstone and threw it beneath Ernest.

"Haha is that the best you can do, throw little gems at me?" Ernest laughed suddenly the gem began to glow and rise and glow, until the gem sucked Ernest in. "Nonononononono!" Ernest yelled. Daisy emerged with Peck and Queen Lime following.

"Mom!" Dj yelled "DJ my dear!" Lime yelled back hugging him.

"That was awesome! I was like bam bam boom boom yeah you wanna fear me i can flood you bam bam! AWESOME!" Daisy babbled.

"Haha, well DJ, you are a hero." Dawn said.

"Dawn, I wanted to ask you. Will you marry me?" DJ asked.

"Well, OF COURSE!" Dawn answered hugging DJ.

"That's a good thing since I'm retiring!" Lime said.

"Well King DJ and Queen Dawn does have a nice ring to it!" DJ said cheerfully.

 **A/N: Again, fight scenes... eek.**

Epilogue

"And do you, Dawn, take David Jones as your husband?" a wolf priest asked Dawn.

"I do!" Dawn exclaimed happily.

"You may kiss the bride. I pronounce you husband, and wife!" the priest finished.

"Perfect! Now, what about my mother...?" DJ said in confusion.

There was cheering and clapping as the priest continued," Do you, David Jones, wish to become king? And do you, Dawn, wish to become king?"

"Yes!" they both said.

"Then..." he recited some kingdom stuff," I pronounce you, King and Queen, of Jamaa!"

Days later, The Museum of War, the defeats, and Battles. Lime, of course, funded this highly extraordinary museum. And even later, Princess Daisy jr. was born! Remy found Elizabeth and restored his memory, and Daisy cared for Princess Daisy jr.

 **A/N: Well, there's the book. BUT THE COMEDIC FAKE PREVIEW MUST BE READ.**

The first chapter of the Legend of the Red Phantom #2, Dark Rises

"Father, why doesn't Mrs. Petunia like me? Daisy asked. "She thinks you're a stubborn princess, I don't agree though," King Dj said. It was a gorgeous day. King DJ and Daisy were ice skating at Mt Shiveer. Peck had gone along. "Hiya Princess Daisy," Peck said. "Hi," Daisy responded. She fell on her tail. "Oww!" Daisy exclaimed,"That hurt!" Soon specks were forming on the mountain. "Peck, hide her in the cocoa hut," DJ commanded. DJ could see a black wolf/red phantom. The same messenger that had told Lime about the return, ran and told Dj,"KING DJ! WE'RE DOOMED! JAMAA WILL BE DESTROYED!" "I know that Humuka. Isn't it obvious?" DJ asked. " Well, yeah your highness," Humuka responded. "I have been waiting for revenge these 5 years,"the Red Phantom said," mwa ha ha ha!" He ran to Greely's house for revenge.

NHW Q. Where did they get this Idea?

NHW :We were in the pool one day; I starred as DJ; my friend as Lime and Dawn; and her brother and the Red Phantom; We thought it would be cool if instead of black phantoms, why not have a red?

Friend Q. Where do Lime and DJ come from and why have a boy, unlike the line of girls you had as your former "AJ club members"?

Friend: Well Lime I thought up after my dog Abby, sweet, kind, and calm. NHW thought up DJ probably from Ron Weasley in Harry Potter. Well we had all the previous AJ Club members as girls so NHW wanted to create a boy.

NHW Q. What do you imagine DJ like if he were human?

NHW: Oh DJ... Easy! Tall... Brown and handsome. Funny kid

Friend Q. Who is your favorite Club Member and why?

Friend: I like Rose because she is Kind, yet is so eager to help her friends

 **Basically, we had this thing called the AJ club where we'd roleplay out as these characters. There was Love, a vain arctic wolf, Rose, the adopted daughter of said wolf, Lime, daughter of Rose (who was a wolf since my friend lost her membership for a while), DJ, Lime's son, Dawn, a random love interest, and Daisy, who was briefly in the "club" before it ended.**

 **My days on Animal Jam have gone. I was trading away everything good bittersweetly today, just because my friend and I boredly went on there yesterday. HOWEVER, my account still exists. You can send me a buddy request at Saucy08.**


End file.
